


It feels so good it's like walking on glass

by inplayruns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/pseuds/inplayruns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna slips her palm over that handprint scar knowing full well what it will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It feels so good it's like walking on glass

Anna slips her palm over that handprint scar knowing full well what it will do. Later, Castiel will imagine her smile when she did it; her smile could be mistaken for shy, with her tremendous eyes, but it is more sly. She has seen much, even if she hardly remembers any of it now.

At that moment, Castiel learns the feeling of Dean’s hands dragging down his chest, slow and measured. He knows the fat, blunt feeling of Dean thrusting inside him, and how aching and empty his body grows when he pulls out; Castiel actually exhales with the feeling of Dean’s penis sliding back inside. Anna’s not there right yet, but there’s an orgasm building at the base of his spine, starting to creep up.

Castiel has never felt _anything_ like that, and he has lived in Heaven.

He’s with Uriel and Haniel when it happens, and he tries his best not to make a stupid human noise like a moan or whimper. He just gasps instead, and buckles against the wall. His arm goes heavy against it.

“Castiel?” Haniel asks, her eyes wide. She has knelt down to study a map, hair fanned out. Uriel merely chuckles to himself. Castiel digs bitten fingernails into the flesh of his hands to make it stop.

The feeling fades, after a few seconds. Anna must have moved her hand away. Still leaning against the wall – a gesture of weakness, but Castiel allows himself this, for their task here has been very difficult, both from a tactical standpoint and personally – he studies Haniel. She has long blonde hair and wide eyes, and other features Castiel knows are considered pleasing to humans.

Castiel cannot stop the thought that if Haniel had torn Dean out of Heaven and sewn up his soul with her Grace, he would have joined with her in the Impala immediately after they met in that barn, and grinned while doing it. This is the crudest thing he has ever visualized. It’s repulsive, except for Dean's imagined smile.

He believes, too, that Dean would be kinder to Haniel than he has been to himself or Uriel, instinctively. But these thoughts are neither decent nor fitting an angel, so he forces them out and joins them in trying to locate Anna and the Winchesters.

(A few months later, Castiel will kneel over Haniel’s deceased form in a car lot like she is kneeling over the map, and whisper “Goodbye, sister” to the heart-shaped puncture in her throat. He will feel even worse for having thought what he did.)

Even Anna’s glances were fierce in Heaven. She had fifteen faces, several of them with eyes of fire. She gave her orders in flocks of crows tinged dark red like her vessel’s hair. When Castiel sees her next on Earth, in a shabbily upheld barn, she gives him a look he cannot define. Perhaps it is anger that this must be her fate. Perhaps it is sympathy, or more likely, faked sympathy; she is trying to lure him. He must remember she cannot be trusted.

She looks at Castiel like that again, and touches Dean Winchester’s arm, gently, and kisses him. It’s only half a kiss, even Castiel knows that, a press of lips. It is more the way that he greets his brothers and sisters in Heaven than anything humans would consider romantic or passionate.

But Castiel can tell Dean is affected, and he watches his lashes flutter as they touch his cheek. He sees his nose – such an odd human feature – and Anna’s slide around each other, and how their lips fit around the other’s; Dean’s lips may be more voluptuous than Anna’s, and she barely sucks in his upper lip between her own. Castiel imagines it would be dry, if not as chapped as his own. It would be wetter inside Dean’s mouth, and hot. His vessel's borrowed tongue lies flat in his own mouth, an annoying distraction at times, but he imagines Dean’s wouldn’t be so much.

Castiel looks away. Lust is a terrible sin, and Envy is even worse.  


**Author's Note:**

> I just like Anna being the original member of Team Free Will and playing matchmaker for her li'l bro, okay? Title from "Epic" by Faith No More.


End file.
